History Hurts
by GoreAndGlitter
Summary: Mike Schmidt has worked well over his five night's at Freddy's pizzeria and has finally given up trying to protect himself. It only goes to show that nothing really is quite what it seems and something's you can only wish worked out better. (I tried...I've never written for these before! They're a little out of character with reason...M rated change could happen...bear with me?)
1. Caught

"Well...I guess this isn't going to be any different to what my life is like now..."

As he sat there, blank faced, expressionless; Mike made no attempt to run from his fate as a large animatronic chicken screamed in his face, arms out stretched to grab him.

If truth be known, Mike had given up trying to protect himself from the animatronics little by little everyday he came back to work. He had no family, no friends and no money to pay rent with, so the way he saw it he was going to die, lonely and in mental or physical pain anyway.

He'd been working at the famous pizzeria for a little over two weeks now after he offered to stay, not having any other job or anything else to do. Management weren't so keen on the idea at first but one mention from Mike about him learning exactly how the place worked, and they were all for not having to go through the next waiting process. It was desperate; but so was Mike.

There was no way he was going to be able to keep paying rent with it increasing and his pathetic sized wage not ever going increase, at least not from looking at the state the pizzeria was in. He was sure he'd seen everything and enough to last him an entire lifetime. It was like his final years of seeing Halloween had come all at once.

It was amusing really; Mike had spent most of the time at the beginning of the job trying to keep himself alive till six AM, when he would grab his stuff and bolt out of the building. As the days passed by, his nerves weren't so spiked by the happenings and he went home to his minimally furnished apartment, alone. He wasn't usually so bother by this, he'd been living this way since he moved to the city, seven months ago.

He'd tried to find other jobs before this; cleaners, check out staff, bag boy, call centre, the list went on but no one wanted anyone or they "couldn't afford the new boy really" and "he wasn't THAT good" so he was let go. Mike thought he was dreaming when he found the advertisement for Freddy's and was hired on the spot, no paperwork needed. All they wanted was his signature on something he was rushed to read, that he didn't actually read and wished he had because that would have told him exactly what he was getting himself in for, and he was in. Times were desperate.

All of these thoughts ran through Mike's mind as he sat there watching the chicken get close by the second. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion for him to the point he was sure he could have actually stood up and walked off but, he wasn't going to chance having Freddy Fazbear's costume head slammed down on his shoulders. So, he stayed perfectly still on his chair, strangely content at the fact he was about to die. He felt ready to die; God knows he was.

He had found himself falling into a state of depression after his first week at his new job. At six AM he would go to his car and drive to a local fast food restaurant, anything but pizza, and pick up breakfast. He'd call it a treat for surviving. It was after his seventh night, Mike had only just managed to keep this job and was wondering why he did when he saw a small family of four come though the front door.

It was early for a family but who was he to judge. Watching them absentmindedly, he realised that one of the fathers was also a night worker, and the kids were brought half way by their other dad so they could be dropped off at school before the night worker would go home and the other to work. The children were no older than seven, and amazingly awake for the time, talking away to their parents as their father told them about his night at work and how one day, when they were older, they would be able to come to work and see what he did on his night shift.

That's when Mike felt his heart pang with want. He'd never really paid any attention to how lonely he'd been since he moved to the city, how he'd not met anyone to call a friend let alone a partner. He didn't have anyone to talk to about his life, no one to tell his crazy tales of the pizzeria to, not that he could anyway his contract forbid it, but it would have made a great tale for kids with the murder parts left out.

His life was a record on repeat and it seemed that to him, it was never going to change. He was convinced he was going to work the end of his days in the run down, deadly pizzeria probably living in a hostel trying to get back on his feet and unhook himself from whatever drugs he'd no doubt end up on before killing himself. It was a dismal thought, but it was probably going to be as painful as what was about to happen to him.

Now this may have all happened in slow motion to Mike, this all happened a lot quicker to the chicken animatronic named Chica albeit slower than usual. The animatronics had thought that a slight chase was at hand to see if this night guard could escape again because he would no doubt be back the next day, he always came back.

The animatronic was a little shocked by the lack of movement the guard was making as she moved towards him. He hadn't died of a heart attack because she could still slightly hear his heartbeat and she could smell warm blood still pumping through his veins. Working in the kitchen, Chica's nose was a weapon matched for nobody.

Reaching inches between herself and the guard, Chica brought herself to a stop. She could hear Bonnie at one door and Freddy at the one she had entered through watching her, but she was sure they were just as stunned as she was. Looking into the guards eyes, she found...nothing. There was no emotion for her to describe what he was doing or feeling.

Straightening herself up, Chica took a step back, watching as the night guard's eyes followed her, his breathe hitching slightly in his chest, wondering what was about to happen.

When nothing did happen, Bonnie stuck his head around the door frame as Freddy came into the room and stood in the other frame watching the guard...do nothing.

This was unheard of for them. No one had ever not been afraid of them in the night, unless...Freddy glance at the clock hanging above the guard finding it to only be half past two. There was much too long to go for him to be trying to wait them out like this.

Confused, Bonnie looked to Chica, who looked to Freddy, who had switched his gaze back to the man in the chair.

The silence seemed to never end until Mike asked, "What are you waiting for?"

He sounded broken and innocent, like a child scolded by their parent. Bonnie found himself frowning, Chica's eyes flicked from the guard to Freddy and back while the bear raised his eyebrow. With none of the animatronics giving him an answer in any form, Mike swallowed hard, trying to wet his throat that he didn't realise had gone dry.

"They can't have been lying to me all this time...I thought you were going to...Aren't you going to do anything?" Mike asked them, as if they could speak.

Sighing, Freddy broke his hunting rule and spoke, much to the guard's surprise, "We could ask you the same thing."

Mike jumped slightly when the bear spoke. It was an unusual voice, slightly metallic like a human voice put through an editing machine for a prank.

"You...you...you can ...t-t-talk!" Mike stuttered.

Not taking his eyes off of the guard, Freddy nodded smirking at him, "Yes, I'm not the only one either."

Mike glanced at the other two large animatronics, finding Chica's menacing grin had vanished from her beak, replaced by a very small smile while Bonnie's face had become completely neutral as he finally walked into the room.

"I thought we were never supposed to speak to them?" Bonnie asked Freddy sharply.

"Well, we wouldn't usually but we weren't getting anywhere fast were we? We agreed tonight wasn't the night unless he was caught in a chase." Freddy shot back causing Bonnie to look at his feet.

It was with quick realisation that Mike figured out something awful.

"You've been planning to kill me all along...you-you-you never thought I was anything but a human. You knew all the time...and...you've been playing with my life...like-like-like some sort of GAME!" Mike spat.

Bonnie looked up at him, matching the smirk on Freddy's face, spitting back, "Yes, and it really has been FUN."

Confused Mike asked, "So why haven't you finished what you were going to do?"

"Well that wouldn't be fair on Foxy now would it? You know as well as us that he had a good chance of catching you..."Bonnie continued speaking as Mike zoned out again.

The rabbit had a point. The fox had come very close every night to catching him, including his fifth night on the job when he came too close for comfort and was a little crushed by one of the doors, earning Mike his dismissal. The noise the fox made echoed around his head and the pizzeria, as both door bolted shut and all power was cut off until six AM when management came and threw a fit.

Mike wasn't sure why he was still sat in the chair speaking to the three things that had and possibly still, were trying to kill him. He brought it back down to his undiagnosed depression, that he was convinced was really there, about how he had nothing to live for. Memories played back through his mind at the speed of light but he caught them all. He felt his heart begin to crack when the image of the fast food restaurant family he'd seen, merged with an old photo of him with his family when he was little. He hadn't had a family that cared for him since he was ten. Everything had changed from that point on leaving every movement and vicious word to bounce through the thoughts playing out.

Mike could have run and hidden or gone and sat in his car or something or phone the police with the amount of time he'd spent in the chair waiting for something to happen...he could have done a lot of things but he'd chosen to sit in that chair and watch the three animatronics, stood staring at him in concern.

"Wait a minute...concern?" Mike thought to himself.

His eye's flitting from one animatronic to the next; Freddy leant in closer to the human. Leaning back slightly watching the bear as he outstretched his paw towards him, Mike was pulled from the chair he was perched in, the tablet clattering to the ground reminding them all that it had been stuck on all that time, and thrown over Freddy's shoulder but not as rough as he thought it would have been.

"Bonnie, go and get Foxy, Chica come with me." Freddy instructed.

Bonnie nodded and ran off to collect the pirate who currently had no idea what was going on as Freddy walked down the corridor, Mike still over his shoulder, Chica following close behind to where ever they were going.

Mike was sure they were going to do what they had been planning to all along, stuff him in a suit and kill him. He supposed it served him right for just sitting there and letting his thoughts run away with him, like they were doing once more.

Freddy hoisted Mike into a more comfortable position for himself making Mike look up at Chica for a second. As he did two solitary tears dropped from either eye and hit the floor, Chica watching both of them, but she couldn't help but notice; there was no fear in this man's eyes.

Arriving in the storage room, Mike was dropped on a table while Chica stood in front of the only exit watching him closely. Freddy began to look for something as footsteps could be hear coming down the corridor.

Squeezing his eyes tight shut, so not to see his painful fate coming, Mike was sure this was it.

**FNAF**FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****

OKAY...I DID A THING...SORRY NOT SORRY.

Kind of sorry...tiny bit...

I'm really into this game at the minute and I've really latched onto the fandom and I had an idea...sparked by one of my FAVOURITE fanfiction's at the minute called In The Flesh by Crazybird101, seriously check it out, and many other drawing and things.

I tried while I felt like I had the power to do it...you can hate me, that's okay flames toast my marshmallows!

SO

For ya'll that don't know me, I am formerly Trixabella Pixximist now you're lovely Gore And Glitter, (you can still call me Trix, Bells, Misty and Pixx) feel free to call me Glitz or if you prefer, Elizabeth! I am completely insane and write many gay things. That about sums me up...worrying really...

FOR ALL YOU THAT DO KNOW ME

HI! Yes, I am still here! I couldn't do it so you're stuck with me...not sorry...

I have plans for this fanfiction so I'm just going to roll with it.

As always, please review my stories when you finish reading the chapter (unless you're getting through many chapters then comment on the final one you read) I'm always interested in what you have to say, what you think is going to happen, what you want to happen, if you think I'm doing it wrong or right, I will always reply to every accounted comment and I respond to my anon comments at the base of the next chapter!

Thank you so much for reading my junk, I love you dollies!

Glitz xo


	2. Preparing for Nothing

It didn't take long for the footsteps outside of the door to finally reach the storage room. Mike thought it funny that since the crew acted like a team that no one had spoken a word since they left the security lodge. He wondered what time it was now...he didn't have a watch on him and there wasn't a clock in the room.

"It's not long after three." Bonnie spoke, looking straight at Mike as Chica moved aside to let him in.

Freddy looked over his shoulder to see the guard staring at his wrist, and then glanced over at the door way where three animatronics now stood.

Mike had slowly looked up to where Bonnie was now stood, who had a strange look on his face. Mike didn't know the animatronics were capable of showing emotion in their faces at all but, if he wasn't mistaken, there was worry shown on the rabbits face.

Looking to the side of Chica, trying not to look at the chicken at all feeling her burning holes into him with her gaze, to the fox that had been brought down with Bonnie; Foxy.

"Ye left me a while there." The fox spoke.

Mike could hear the pirate like twang in his voice clear as day and wondered whether the fox was capable of speaking any other way. Not that he would ever find out, he was about to die after all. He just wanted to lay back and let everything fade to darkness.

Freddy smirked at the fox, shaking his head a little, "That's not my fault. We didn't know the camera's were locked on you."

Foxy, of course, knew this already. Bonnie had told him everything on their journey down to the storage room. Looking slowly around, Foxy's uncovered eye met Mike's vacant stare. The man's eyes looked as if they'd glassed over, locked in one position, not looking at anything in particular and his mind just wandering free.

Something about the way he was acting was a little startling to all of the animatronics, it really wasn't normal for someone about to die in such a painful way to not shout or even attempt to leave.

"Freddy...I...I don't think..."Chica started her sentence and stopped abruptly feeling unsure on whether to say what she really felt.

The animatronics made have been made of metal and many wires and circuit boards, but they did feel. They weren't really sure why, it was something that had been programmed into them from the first day they were created. Sometimes it was questioned whether the company that built them knew this was all to happen. No one, of course, ever could find the creators of the animatronics. They seemed to have vanished off of the face of the planet after selling them.

Foxy started sharpening his hook on something; Bonnie was running his paws over his fur, checking for dirt, which was ironic really, as Freddy turned around to look at the chicken. He raised his eyebrow curiously indicating for Chica to continue with her sentence, the other two in the room watching the scene, glancing at the man sat on the table every now and again.

Clearing her throat, she finished, "I don't think we should do anything tonight."

Both Foxy and Bonnie stopped what they were doing and glared at her. Freddy on the other hand did nothing out of the ordinary. He continued finding all the odd tools they could use, making sure they were clean and sharp. There was a suit already down so there was no need to worry about that.

"What makes you say that?" Freddy asked calmly.

"Well; look at him. He's...there's something different about him...I don't know" She paused attempting to explain, "I can't put a feather on it..."

She was right. All of the animatronics knew it. There was no one who had stayed five nights at Freddy's and asked to stay when they were fired for the minimal wage they were offered and the task they were asked to perform. It was a death sentence handed to you for something a crime you never committed. Mike hadn't moved the entire time; his mind was too swamped for him to even feel frightened.

Freddy's face was expressionless when he turned around with a tray of tools, Bonnie and Foxy stepping forward just in case Mike "came to life" and tried to run. Chica on the other hand; didn't move from the door. She wasn't blocking the way out since the others had entered the small dusty, stained room but she probably wouldn't stop the guard if he did run past her; she didn't feel like tearing the man apart or stuffing him into a suit.

Setting the tools down on the table at the side of Mike, whom was still sat up on the edge now looking at the ground, all four of them jolted their eyes to him when his breathe hitched rather loudly but did nothing else.

After a moment passed, Freddy picked up one of the tools from the tray and nodded at Foxy and Bonnie. The rabbit stepped behind the table readying his hands to grab the night guard should he try to run while the fox brought the body section of the Fazbear suit over to them. Chica stood still near the door watching. She couldn't move for some reason, her eyes were fixated on the man even though he sat doing nothing.

Wasting no more time, which was swiftly ticking on, Freddy lifted Mike's head and forced him to look into the animatronics eyes and brought a scalpel to the night guard's face just underneath his right eye.

What happened to every night guard before being stuffed into a suit was always different, some of them were just forced in whole, and other's were sliced and diced before being put inside. It didn't really matter which way it was done, because in the end, they were always dead. One thing that was certain; the suit never changed. It was the same suit that had been in the back room since day one of opening the pizzeria. It had been deeply cleaned so many times it was surprising there was anything left of it.

Time, once again, seemed to slow down as Freddy pressed the blade to the underside of Mike's eye. Bonnie was keeping his focus on Mike ready to grab him, Foxy's grip tightened on the suit, Chica's eyes never moved from Mike's face, Mike's breath hitched once more as he held it waiting to for the pain he wasn't sure he was going to feel. He'd gone numb, lost in thought but was still able to see the scene at hand. However Freddy; he just stood there, holding the blade; nothing more. He didn't move, didn't put pressure on the blade or speak. He found himself staying perfectly still.

Chica had noticed this and was wondering if he was doing it for effect so he could freak the guard out and get some sort of decent reaction out of the guy before he died or at least before he was stuffed into the suit. She watched as one small tear escaped the human's right eye and rolled down his cheek before dripping off onto the floor but, there was no change in his expression. Chica found herself on the brink of leaving the room, she couldn't take this anymore.

It was almost as if she was starting to feel the pain the guard was holding on the inside; the pain that he was supposed to feel during his torturous death. Freddy was the only other animatronic that saw the tear, his eyes looking at the minuet splash of salt water on the floor as he held the blade still against the guards face.

Looking back up at the man, seeing Bonnie and Foxy looking slightly confused over Mike's shoulder and out of the corner of his eye, he was surprised to find the human's eyes still looking at him. As he stood there before the guard, looking straight back at him he saw something he hadn't seen before in any other guard's eyes before the unpleasant events rolled out; emptiness. Freddy had seen many different emotions before stuffing people into suits, pain, fear, the odd one of pleasure which really did throw them off, and he had at times seen loss, but he had never seen emptiness, not at this point and not to this degree.

The emotion that made him pause, that was hidden so well underneath everything, was the hint of happiness. Freddy wasn't sure why it was there but it was as if the guard was happy that he was going to die no matter how empty he felt right now at that very moment.

Freddy couldn't do it.

After all those years of murderous behaviour, that was never thought to end, Freddy found himself unable to leave a mark on the man.

Lowering his arm, moving the blade away from the guards face and letting his arm hang by his side, Freddy continued to look at the guard before as Bonnie and Foxy's confused expressions became presented more clearly. Chica felt her odd geared, working heart jolt momentarily.

"Is he not going to do it? Does he understand? Is he going to do something worse?" Chica asked herself silently.

She was secretly hoping Freddy had changed his mind. There was something about this night guard that almost made it seem that he didn't deserve to die. That given neither did any of the others but there was a reason behind all of this that seemed to make them feel guilt free.

Foxy broke the silence in the small room asking, "Freddy, what are ye waitin' for mate?"

When the bear didn't respond Bonnie spoke in a stranger soft, "Freddy, is everything okay?"

Mike sat silently still, waiting for something, anything to happen while Freddy continued to stare at him, his eyes looking around his own as if trying to find something.

It wasn't until Freddy sighed and placed the tool back on the tray, that everyone gasped and Mike let out the breath he'd been holding, seemingly returning to his senses.

Bonnie lowered his hands and Foxy lowered the body of the suit waiting for some kind of explanation. Chica had stepped forward also waiting to hear what was going to be said.

"Why are you different?" Freddy rhetorically asked Mike, "What makes you unlike the rest of them?"

Chica felt her stomach turn slightly in happiness, when she realised Freddy had seen what she had. Bonnie stepped around the table to look at Mike.

Mike didn't move. He daren't. Now that he was returning to his senses he was becoming aware of how much danger he was in but he still couldn't fully bring himself to care. He could feel his breathing becoming choppy, fearing that a panic attack was going to hit him. He moved his eyes to the floor hoping that not being able to see the faces of the animatronics would calm him a little.

Bonnie looked from Mike to Freddy once more before addressing the bear, "I don't see what you mean. He's frightened like any of the others would be. You can hear his heartbeat."

That was true, all of them could hear the speed Mike's heart was pounding at but he was still different to the rest.

"No. Look at him properly, you'll see it." Chica spoke before Freddy has a chance, not being able to tell him exactly what to look for because she didn't know herself.

Bonnie looked across to her and back at Mike. He wasn't going to see anything if the guard wasn't going to look at him. Like an adult to a child, Bonnie knelt down to put himself in the human's eye line, Mike's eyes now fixating on his own.

Chica shifted uncomfortably in the background as the guards heartbeat picked up even more. She wasn't sure why she was so bothered about it; they were going to kill him, to put it bluntly, so him going in to danger zone of cardiac arrest shouldn't have been something to unnerve her. However, from what she could see, Freddy didn't look like he wanted that to happen either.

Bonnie let out a deep sigh, nodding slowly, seeing something that he didn't quite understand but knew there was going to be more to this guard than the rest. Looking up to Foxy, who had stood watching the scene with interest, he shook his head. Foxy sat the suit's body on a chair situated a little behind him, it creaking from lack of care and rust causing Mike to snap his head over to look at it.

That's when it hit him. He felt his stomach lurch, a gag trying to force itself out of his throat as he tried to calm his breathing. He'd been in so much danger, with every chance to run and hadn't taken a single chance all because he let his mind run away with him and now he was more than indefinitely trapped.

Mike looked over the suit, the head on the floor next to the chair with its mouth wide open seeing all the strange decolouration of its fur and the deep coloured stains on the tiled floor. He was going to be sick, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't think.

Bonnie jumped to his feet, stepping back as Freddy and Foxy both moved forward. Freddy pulled the back of Mike's shirt making him sit up properly, to stop him from falling off the table as he had slowly been doing unknown to him, but leant him forward a little as a retching gagging noise left the man's throat. This horrific sound was repeated as Mike fought against his body's reaction to breathe until finally, he was sick. Leaning a little further forward, Foxy placing his hand on the man's shoulder to stop him falling as Freddy rubbed lightly on the man's back.

Moments later, the retching stopped and the two animatronics helped the man sit up straight. That reaction wasn't something they hadn't seen before but was a little unexpected from the guard that had hardly made a sound or a movement. Looking up, Mike saw Chica hold out a napkin and Bonnie, leaning on a mop smirking slightly.

"Ye'll feel better now that's outta yur system, lad." The fox spoke, although he hadn't seen anything the others had, he was quick to trust their judgement.

Chica smiling at him as Freddy took the napkin from her.

Mike was beyond confused. It hadn't been that long ago all the animatronics were going to kill him and now they were being nice to him as if they'd been friends all this time playing one big game. He mustn't have been hiding his emotions any more as a chuckle escaped the bear and Bonnie's smirk widened.

"We know we know, this is a lot to take in but we'll get into that later. Now kid, do you have a name?" Freddy asked the guard, handing him the napkin.

Taking it from the animatronic, wiping his mouth and looking around the room at them all he stammered out his name, "M-M-Mike. My name's Mike."

"Well, Mike you've well and truly survived your five nights at Freddy's." Freddy chuckled.

**FNAF**FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FN********AF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****

_ANO__NYMOUS REVIEW REPLIES!_

_Guest __-_ Looks entertaing!

_Thank you, I'd like to hope it is entertaining!_

_wolffang - _Omg omg. Are you going to make mike one of the animatronics like in the flesh. I love that fanfic too. Its so adorable. Cant wait for the next chapter. Hope its soon

I've not decided this yet to be honest. We all know what animatronic he would be though...it's tempting...I do have other plans with this at the moment though. I'm glad someone else loves that fanfic! Thank you!

_NOW FOR THE REST OF MY DRIVEL_

So it's not the best chapter I've ever written but it's not terrible...I know that was a little tedious...it looked better in my head it always does. Now I sounds really weird...she says after everything she's already written...yeah.

I pulled the graphic detailing of Mikes...sickness...out because I think I could probably make a lot of you actually sick. I HAVE A TWISTED MIND OKAY I'M SORRY!

As always, please review the chapter you've just finished (unless you're bouncing through the story and have chapters ahead then comment on those ones instead) I'm always interested in what you have to say, what you think is going to happen, what you want to happen, if you think I'm doing it wrong or right, I will always reply to every accounted comment and I respond to my anon comments at the base of the next chapter as you can see above!

Thank you so much for reading my junk, I love you dollies!

Glitz xo


	3. Break for it!

The other animatronics couldn't help but laugh at Freddy's statement. It wasn't a common occurrence for the night guard to get out alive, and even when they did they were mentally scared for the rest of their life but that was a story for later.

Mike couldn't shift the nervous and confused look from his face as he sat there looking at all the animatronics. He didn't understand what was happening or how they could change their personalities so suddenly.

Chica was the first one to realise how frightened Mike must still have been and settle her laughter down to a smile.

Walking over to him, she gently took one of his hands and pulled him to his feet speaking, "I'm Chica, Chica the Chicken."

Mike swayed a little on his feet, not feeling all too great, but who would if you were in his position? He wasn't sure if taking his eyes off of any of them was a good idea. He was really beginning to let his senses sink in. Look at Chica directly, he could see slight bits of rust from over the time, scratches and dents too but nothing major. There were actual feathers on her body he'd never seen before.

Looking down at his hand in hers he could see that she actually did have hands and not just wings. She wasn't as metallic as he thought she'd be at all. The feathers he could feel were rather soft and her hands were a strange rubber material, giving them a fleshy feel. Mike began to wonder why the creators would make her feel such a way and whether or not the rest of the animatronics felt the same. He supposed with them being around children it was going to be something that was expected by parents, child friendly elements.

Mike was brought out of his thoughts with soft giggling. Slightly startled he snapped his head up to look at the chick.

"I'm guessing I'm not what you expected?" Chica asked gently, the rest of the animatronics smirking in the background.

Mike opened his mouth and closed it again before clearing his throat and answering, "W-W-Well...n-no. I guess not."

It wasn't much of an answer but it answered her question.

Smiling at him, Chica looked over at Freddy as he spoke, "Shall we get out of this room? It's very small."

Mike wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer his question so said nothing and allowed the others to speak.

"Well I don't be seein' why not now. No reasons to be stayin' in here." Foxy replied.

"I'll clean this up and then follow." Bonnie stated simply.

Mike was lost, what was he going to clean up? Looking around he quickly registered; they may not have gutted him but he had thrown up. Shouldn't he have been doing that? Wasn't his job to take care of the animatronics?

"Let him do it Mike, you're not in the best of positions right to be doing physical work. It's no trouble." Freddy told Mike almost as if he'd read his mind.

Before Mike could say a word, Bonnie moved towards him and Chica saying, "I'll be quick."

"Like a bunny!" Chica exclaimed causing the others to chuckle before looking at Mike continuing, "I think we need to get some food in you. I'm willing to bet there's nothing left in there." She gestured to Mike's stomach.

"There's no point arguing with her Mike. Besides, if this is left you'll probably get fired or something tomorrow and after everything there's no point in that." Freddy spoke.

With that she lead Mike out of the room, past Foxy and Freddy and into the hall way. Freddy couldn't help but shake his head a little; it was typical of Chica to mother them. He gestured for the pirate to follow them first, turning and nodding once at Bonnie.

"I won't be long." Bonnie said, meaning for Freddy to follow the others as he did.

Mike's mind had begun to tick over again as he was led slowly down the hall way, knowing there were two other animatronics behind him. Glancing over his should, he could see glowing yellow eyes. He knew those eyes all too well...they were Foxy's which meant Freddy was behind him. Even though Mike hadn't asked the names or had any one, besides Chica, introduce themselves to him, he knew who everyone was. There were numerous posters pasted everywhere in the night guards office.

Looking back around, he caught Chica glancing over her own shoulder at him. Something about all this still unnerved him. He wasn't sure he wanted to go where ever they were taking him. Chica had said something about food, so perhaps they were taking him towards the stage front...or the kitchen? He'd never seen the kitchen, the camera was always disabled.

He didn't recognise any of these hall ways. These must have been the blind spots the camera's blocked off. Routing through all his memories of the camera's Mike quickly realised they can't have been taking him to the main hall with all the tables set out, and they can't have been taking him to the stage, all these things were somewhat close by. They must have been taking him to the kitchen.

Mike felt his stomach knot a little tighter than it had already wound itself up. He wasn't sure he wanted to see what the kitchen looked like after the state of the stock room; what if they still had pieces of previous guards and they were going to try and feed him them? What if they were just going to kill him in there? There were enough tools in a kitchen to kill someone and unfortunately Mike knew this a little more than he had ever hoped too.

He mind only dragged him back deeper as he heard the yelling of an old house mate echo around his dark thoughts. The scene that dived to be seen was himself frantically running down the stairs as the yelling became more horrific. Mike had burst into the kitchen of a previous house he had shared to find his two house mates covered in blood. The two had been dating for a while and had ended up arguing about something, Mike wasn't sure what, but rather than getting into the tiff, Mike had retreated upstairs to his room in hopes to drown them out.

Their arguments were never about anything special or anything deep, they tended to be petty and were resolved in a heated love making session that Mike spent trying to drown out and forget was happening in the next room. He only hoped that this time they would make it to their room and not do it in the kitchen.

As Mike appeared in the door way, Stan was laid on the floor shielding his face with his arms as Evelyn stood above him, swinging her right arm at him. It hit Mike almost instantly that she was stabbing him with something and without a second thought, he ran at her.

Mike did fortunately knock her clean off of her feet, her head rebounding off of one of the kitchen sides before they both collided with the floor, him on top of her. Hoping she was out cold, Mike scrambled over to Stan, who seemed to be struggling to breathe.

Mike really didn't have any idea what to do, he'd never been trained in first aid, but what he did know, he had to clear Stan's airway. Pulling the man on to his side, Stand spat out a copious amount of blood, Mike knew this wasn't going to be enough but hopefully enough to keep him alive until the paramedics got there.

"Not long man, c'mon stay with me. You've gotta stay awake." Mike tried his best to reassure his friend.

As Mike stood up he heard movement behind him. He should have known better than just to leave Evelyn on the floor, he'd seen enough horror films, but he couldn't bring himself to kill her. He'd live with her and Stan for just short of six months and they'd all been friends for years. She was like his sister.

Mike turned, ready to knock her out again until he saw she still had the knife in her hand.

"Why didn't I take that out of her hand?! Why didn't I move it?!" Mike thought to himself.

Mike readied himself for the worst but as Evelyn ran towards him knife raised, he grabbed her around the waist and she swung her arm once more; but not at Mike. She had never intended to go for Mike at all. She plunged the blade deep into Stan's chest before being wrenched away and thrown across the room by Mike. She collided against the door frame, sliding to the floor a small giggle emitting from her.

After that, everything was a blur. All Mike could remember were paramedics arriving at the house that it had turned out the neighbours had called along with the cops after the screaming had started. Mike may have escaped the ordeal close enough to physically unscathed but mentally he knew he was never going to forget this.

He never did find out what possessed Evelyn to do what she did. Stan later died in hospital from the injuries he'd received from the stabbing, Mike was admitted to therapy for years until he was deemed fit enough to be okay. Evelyn on the other hand was placed in a high security hospital after doctors said she was unstable in her mind. It was something to do with her frontal lobe being torn as a child at a pizzeria but she had luckily survived. He knew that, she had told him when they were younger but they had been sure that she was going to be okay. She was still in the hospital today. They said she'd never be fit to be outside.

"Frontal lobe being torn as a child at a pizzeria?" Mike thought as the memory simmered away, "Where do I know that from?"

It took him a moment until he realised, he'd read it on the wall in his office. The child was bitten here. Evelyn had been the child bitten at the pizzeria! Mike had suppressed all memories about her but it seemed the events at hand were bringing them back.

If Evelyn had been bitten there and the animatronics hadn't changed ... that meant one of them had bitten his friend which caused her to murder their friend and her boyfriend. Mike suddenly felt sick again.

It seemed that the animatronics hadn't realised he'd gone blank in memory or that he felt ill again. He was glad for that. As they turned onto a corridor leading past bathrooms, Mike knew where he was. The office wasn't far from him! He could get there, he was sure.

Chica looked back at Mike, seeing his pale face, "He doesn't look too good Freddy." She said gently.

"We'll sort him out once we're in the kitchen. You can get him fed and anything we need we can find. We know our home inside out." Freddy replied.

"I'm sure you do" Mike thought, "But I'm sure I know it rather well too."

Mike wasn't sure where this confidence was brewing from, perhaps this was revenge for what the animatronics caused him. He couldn't keep himself to stay a moment longer and as luck would have had it, Chica let go of Mikes hand to open a door.

Everything happened rather fast as Mike's adrenaline kicked in. He twisted himself around quick enough to startle Foxy, sliding past him and ducking under Freddy's arms as he tried to grab him. He knew they would chase him and he was sure there wasn't enough power for them to all bang against the door.

Racing back down the corridors he could remember, thinking of nothing else but the office Mike ran faster than he'd ever known but the sound of metal was following him close behind but it wasn't quick enough to be Foxy; not yet.

Upon reaching the office, Mike slammed the door shut he came through and grabbed the tablet from the floor before crawling under the desk, huddling himself together. There wasn't enough power to close both doors and have them bang against it but Bonnie wasn't that close and he was busy.

Glancing at the time, it was 5AM! Squinting, Mike couldn't see the clock that sat at the back of the office properly, but he was hoping it was almost 6AM.

It didn't take long until there was a bang at the closed door. Mikes breathe hitched harshly. He knew the animatronics knew he was in there.

"Mike, we're not going to do anything! You need to eat or at least drink something before you pass out!" he could hear Chica's voice as another bang came against the door.

Power was beginning to drain fast. The banging sounded like Foxy, Mike thought, as another one followed taking more power. He must have been doing this for Chica or something if they weren't going to hurt him.

"Where's Freddy?" Mike thought.

There wasn't a sound from the bear and he was sure Foxy was the one banging on the door. Suddenly, Mike hear movement at the other door as Chica called his name again and Foxy pounded against the door for the final time, draining the last of his power causing all the lights to go out but strangely the closed door not to lift.

"Was that really worth it?" Mike heard a voice ask from the darkness.

**FNAF**FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****FNAF****

_ANONYMOUS REVIEW REPLIES!_

_Guest - Boooooooooooooooooo_

Why thank you :)

_Guest - Is it bad I enjoyed Mike being...so empty and stuff? XD_

Hahaha! No not at all! It seems a few people like him like that...and I'm just mean!

_NOW FOR THE REST OF MY DRIVEL_

I'm working on my own ideas here...I'm making a lot of this up as I go along. I don't actually know the name of the child who got bitten but I've given her a slight back story and things like that. I have some headcannons to work with too which is always fun and some of those are yet to come into play. I know that a lot of the camera sections I wrote about aren't right and I'm sorry for that! I wish they were but I couldn't bring it up in my head since I can't get to the game right now.

Just bear with me okay?

Sorry is any of you have weak stomachs and strong imaginations but at you can see, I have now changed the rating of the story for the stabbing so I don't get into trouble! Again, it's not the best chapter in the world but I tried! I had ideas and I've just worked with them against my mood and things.

I never thought I'd get a response as big as I seem to have done! You guys have no idea how grateful I am for all the review and follows and alerts I get! I means a lot!

As always, please review the chapter you've just finished (unless you're bouncing through the story and have chapters ahead then comment on those ones instead) I'm always interested in what you have to say, what you think is going to happen, what you want to happen, if you think I'm doing it wrong or right, I will always reply to every accounted comment and I respond to my anon comments at the base of the next chapter as you can see above!

Thank you all so, so much for reading my junk, I love you dollies!

Glitz xo


End file.
